Hacia nuestro amor
by S.Z.Girl
Summary: Cuantas cosas tendran que pasar para que Inuyasha y Kagome esten juntos? Se enamoraran uno del otro? Sera Inuyasha tan orgulloso como para no aceptarlo? Kagome rompera la promesa hecha a su hermano?
1. Chapter 1

-Adiós- Esa palabra fue pronunciada por un chico de 10 años que despedía a uno de sus mejores amigos, el pequeño de pelo plateado y ojos azules se volteo una vez que el otro niño subió al carro, encontraron se sus ojos con dos jóvenes, parecidas pero no iguales, las mellizas Higurashi, la mayor de ellas por unos cuantos minutos se despidió con un abrazo y siguió el camino que su hermano recorrió, la menor lo miro a los ojos.

-Kagome ... – dijo nervioso Inuyasha.

La chica sonrió y le dio un papel de color azul claro.

-Escribí esto para ti, ojalá te guste-

- Esta bien, Kagome yo... te quiero pedir algo.-

-Lo que quieras.-

-Yo quiero pedirte que me esper...

Una voz interrumpió a Inuyasha y este nervioso termino rápidamente:

-Que te cuides.-

-Tu también Inuyasha.-

El dueño de la voz antes mencionada, se acerco a la joven.

-Adiós, Kagome.- el mayor de los Taisho, la abrazo.

-Adiós, Sesshomaru.-

Por ultima vez durante algunos años, la elevo del suelo y comenzó a darle vueltas en el aire, después la dejo en su lugar y se fue.

Inuyasha ignorado durante unos momentos, carraspeo suavemente.

-Kagome, hija si no nos vamos ahora el avión nos dejara.-

-Voy mamá.-

-Te tienes que ir ya.-

-Inuyasha, me escribirás ¿verdad?

-Cada semana, lo prometo.-

Se abrazaron tiernamente, era una despedida muy triste, pero así tenia que ser, el Sr. Higurashi había conseguido un trabajo muy importante, lejos de ahí por lo que se tendrían que ir a vivir a otro lado por algún tiempo.

Kagome tuvo que romper el abrazo y se fue con lagrimas en los ojos, extrañaría todo eso, era su hogar.

Antes de que se alejara demasiado, Inuyasha la tomo por una mano, y la acerco, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós.-

Kagome subió al auto, en el que la esperaban sus padres, Souta, su hermano mayor, y su melliza Kikyou, para dirigirse al aeropuerto. Diez años, ese tiempo llevaba viviendo ahí, y ahora de un día para otro, tendría que abandonarlo todo, sus amigos, su casa, su escuela.

Se sentó al lado de su hermano, él siempre sabía como consolarla, y las lágrimas antes contenidas comenzaron a salir lenta y silenciosamente, su hermano la miró y le sonrió, diciéndole después:

-Ya no llores, te ves mas fea que de costumbre.-

Kagome sonrió y dejó de llorar, volteo a ver a su hermana melliza, la observo tan serena, casi frívola, parecía que no le afectaba en nada, pero así era ella.

La Sra. Higurashi observaba a sus hijos, sabía que les dolía dejar su hogar, sus amigos, habían crecido lado a lado, así se había planeado, para crear un futuro para ellos, podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos, pero la oportunidad no se podía desperdiciar.

Tomaron el avión hacia su nueva vida.

Inuyasha, al perder de vista el carro de sus amigos, se metió a su casa, subió a su cuarto, cuando se encontraba en su cama recordó el papel que Kagome le había dado, decidió guardarlo, no podría abrirlo, no en ese momento. Fue a ver a su hermano, a pesar de que el era mayor , Inuyasha creía que la partida de los Higurashi le abría afectado mas a él.

Sesshomaru, siempre había sido un niño muy serio, demasiado, nunca sonreía, las hermanas Higurashi, entablaron una amistad con el , eran las únicas que conseguían robarle una sonrisa de cuando en cuando, y ahora que se habían marchado lo mas probable seria que volviese a ser como antes, cerrado e intrascendente.

Cinco años, habían pasado desde esa despedida, era tiempo de que los Higurashi volvieran a su lugar natal, pero no había una fecha especifica, todos esperaban ansiosos su regreso.

Kagome y Kikyou contaban ya con quince años, al igual que Sango y Rin, Souta, Sesshomaru, tenían 17, Inuyasha y Miroku, tenían los 16 recién cumplidos.

Antes de salir, para regresar a su antiguo hogar, Souta fue al cuarto de sus hermanas, que se encontraban aun empacando.

-Tontas, ¿ya casi terminan?.-

-No.- respondió Kikyou de mal modo.

-¿Que tiene la nena?- pregunto en tono de burla.

-Cállate, Souta.-

-Kagome, tengo que hablar contigo.-

-Voy Souta.-

Kagome termino de empacar sus ultimas cosas y después salió detrás de su hermano.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tengo que entregarte algo que te mandaron hace mucho tiempo.- le acerco un sobre que tenia el dia en el que habían partido.

-¿Quién me lo mando?

-Inuyasha.-

-¿Por qué me la das ahora, después de tanto tiempo.

-Creí que deberías tenerla.-

Kagome se fue algo confundida, su hermano nunca le había ocultado nada, no sabia si leerla o no, pero al fin se decidió, guardo la carta en uno de sus bolsillos, lo vería pronto, si quería decirle algo que se lo dijera de frente.

Pronto todas las personas de los Higurashi fueron puestas en la mudanza, Kagome no dejo que se llevaran lo que ella llamaba "su caja de recuerdos" pues se la habría de llevar ella en el carro.

Las casualidades de la vida causaron que la llegada fuera en el cumpleaños de Kagome y Kikyou, para ellas no habría mejor regalo de sus 16 años.


	2. La Sorpresa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en un salón de clases , un joven fornido de pelo negro y ojos azules esperaba pacientemente la hora en que sonaría el timbre anunciando la salida, miraba con cara de aburrimiento al profesor, estando tan metido en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que le habían echo una pregunta.

-¿Joven Taisho?- repitió el profesor por tercera vez.

Otro muchacho de su misma edad, con pelo castaño oscuro y ojos azul claro , le dio un codazo esperando que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-Inuyasha, la guerra mundial.- susurro Miroku por lo bajo

Inuyasha pareció reaccionar y repitió la respuesta que su amigo le había dado.

El profesor dijo:

-Alguien quiere explicarle al Sr. Taisho por que la raíz cúbica de 1578 no tiene nada que ver con la Guerra Mundial -

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas, Inuyasha solo volteo a ver a Miroku con una de sus miradas asesinas.

Por fin sonó el timbre, por fin eran libres, dos meses de diversión, todos los alumnos recogieron rápidamente sus cosas y se dirigían a sus casas.

Inuyasha fue uno de los primeros en salir, mas en la puerta espero a Miroku, que venia acompañado por una joven de ojos y pelo castaño, se acercaron a el y comenzaron a caminar todos juntos, sin embargo se notaba que Inuyasha quería desesperadamente apurar el paso, dándose cuenta de esto Miroku pregunto:

-¿Por qué la prisa?-

La castaña sonrió y dijo:

-Es que hoy llegan los Higurashi, y es el cumpleaños de Kagome y Kikyou, seguro que dejo su regalo hasta el ultimo ¿no es verdad? –

- Pues no, pero aun hay algunas cosas que faltan de preparar para hoy en la tarde – contesto Inuyasha algo molesto.

Los tres amigos no vivían muy apartados, solo a algunas cuadras de diferencia, por lo que Miroku siempre acompañaba a Sango e Inuyasha terminaba su viaje solo, mas esto no seria ya por mucho tiempo.

Se despidieron prometiendo estar puntuales a la hora acordada, sin darse cuenta Inuyasha ya había llegado a su casa, de repente observo que a la casa de los Higurashi llego un carro, un carro que el reconocía muy bien, vio bajarse a una joven de buena figura, pero por la posición en que se encontraba el no se dio cuenta de su presencia, hasta que volteo Inuyasha confundido la observo cuidadosamente y susurro por lo bajo:

-¿Kagome?-

Así fue, la joven que lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, reconociéndolo, de pronto se hecho a correr hacia el, que la vio a acercarse, sin embargo se quedo petrificado, era imposible que la niña de dos colitas se hubiera transformado tan radicalmente, unos pocos metros los separaban, entonces Inuyasha reacciono y también se acerco hacia ella, tomándola suavemente en sus brazos, tratando de hacer de ese abrazo algo infinito, queriendo recuperar esos cinco años que estuvieron apartados, deseando detener el tiempo, pero todas las cosas llegan a su final, lentamente se comenzaron a separar y así fue, que el abrazo termino.

Poco a poco Inuyasha fue examinando a la joven que tenia adelante, sus ojos color chocolate seguían demostrando la inocencia que tenia cinco años atrás, obviamente había crecido en altura, y también se había desarrollado, su pelo antes corto, le llegaba hoy por debajo de los hombros, lo traía agarrado en una sola coleta adornada con un listón rosa, que hacia juego con la blusa del mismo color, y para terminar el conjunto una falda negra que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, definitivamente el cambio le hizo bien, ya no era una niña eso se veía a simple vista.

Ella también lo examino a el, pero lo encontró prácticamente igual, lo único que cambiaba era su altura, su espalda la cual estaba mas ancha y por supuesto se encontraba mas fornido.

Para sorpresa de ambos, el volvió a retomar ese abrazo, causando un leve sonrojo en Kagome, acerco su rostro a la oreja de la joven y susurro:

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!-

- ¡Te acordaste!- dijo sorprendida mientras se separaba un poco de el

-¿Cómo no habría de hacerlo? Después de todo eres mi mejor amiga.-

La chica sonrió ante este comentario, y lo miro fijamente para después decirle con cara de puchero:

-¿Y mi regalo?-

-No te lo daré hasta después-

-Pero yo lo quiero ahorita-

-No-

-Es que quiero ver que cosa tan mas bonita me compraste-

-Eres una pediche ¿lo sabes?-

Ella hizo con la cabeza un movimiento afirmativo.

-Pues tendrás que esperar, te lo daré en la noche ¿De acuerdo?-

-No-

-Ni modo en la noche o nada-

-En la noche-dijo ella aparentando estar molesta –pero no me hables hasta que me lo des-

-Infantil-

-¿Yo?-

-No me has visto en cinco años, y lo primero que viene a tu mente es tu regalo-

-No es cierto-

-Claro que si-

-No, lo primero que pensé es que te extrañe mucho.-

-No creas que así te voy a dar tu regalo antes.-

-Te extrañe mucho mucho mucho...-

-Esta bien, ven con Kikyou a las seis a mi casa.-

-¡Si!-

El sonrió mientras pensaba:²_Todo esta saliendo bien, todavía la conozco a la perfección_".

Ella no noto esa sonrisa, pues algo que la caracterizaba era su infinita distracción, cuando se metía en sus pensamientos todo lo demás no importaba.

-Oye y mi prima ¿Dónde esta?-

-¿Sango? Tenia... pues... clase... de... canto ¡Si! Tenia clase de canto.- dijo con algo de nerviosismo

-Y ¿Miroku?-

-El... el.. esta con Sango.- (Su cara en este momento demuestra orgullo ante "Su gran ingenio")

-Ah... Seguro que eso los tiene ocupados.- dijo ella con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

-Ellos no se olvidaron, tenían un concurso, pero prometieron venir aquí después.-

Caminaron hacia donde estaban los demás, el reencuentro de los hermanos Taisho con los Higurashi no lo describiré, basta decir que fue un momento muy emotivo y esperado durante mucho tiempo.

Hacia tanto tiempo que no se veían, sin embargo nadie lo adivinaría, a pesar de las distancias que los habían separado su amistad seguía siendo la misma.

Dejaremos a los Higurashi momentáneamente. En la casa de sus vecinos se oía nada mas que murmullos, a pesar de que su casa era lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a mas de 500 personas querían guardar la mayor discreción ante lo que se proponían, su terraza estaba totalmente adornada con globos de distintos colores tales como rosa, blanco y lila, la mesa con botana y vasos con refresco, algunos dulces, para terminar la decoración había un gran letrero que decía: "Bienvenidos", seguido por uno mas pequeño que traía escrito un "Feliz Cumpleaños".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos jóvenes conversaban animadamente por la calle, estando a unas cuantas casas del lugar al que se proponían ir bajaron la voz los suficiente como para que no se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

-¿Por donde dijo Inuyasha que entráramos?- pregunto la castaña.

-Creo que por la puerta trasera-

-Bueno, espero que no lleguemos tarde-

-Yo también-

-Es esa ¿no?-

-Si-

Timbraron y vieron salir una cabellera negra que les hizo una señal indicando que pasaran.

-¿Ya llegaron?- pregunto la castaña

-No, pero no deben de tardar.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Souta, Kikyou, apúrense, ya van a dar las seis.- gritaba Kagome al pie de la escalera.

-Ya vamos- oyó decir a su hermano mientras llegaba al mismo lugar en el que ella se encontraba, seguido por la otra chica.

Se dirigieron en silencio hacia el hogar de los Taisho, solo fueron unos cuantos pasos, pero para Kagome le parecieron eternos, por fin llegaron y se encontraron con Inuyasha, que ya los estaba esperando, sin decirles una palabra hizo que los siguieran y continuo la afonía entre ellos, hasta que llegaron al jardín donde escucharon un pequeño grito de :

-"Sorpresa".-

**¡FIN! **

¡Muchas Gracias!

A:

**deep and from heart : **Jajaja no me quejo, para las cartas faltan unos cuantos capítulos, pero creo que se pondrá bueno¿De verdad crees que esta lindo?...

**serena tsukino chiba : **Ya sé... yo también odio a Kikyou, pero pues en una parte la comprendo, no la puedo matar, es hermana de Kagome, pero tal vez la podemos mandar a volar unos cuantos años ¿Qué te parece?..

Les agradezco mucho sus reviews, díganme que tal les va pareciendo y si no les gusta algún capitulo háganmelo saber, soy una primeriza en escribir historias, se aceptan consejos y criticas, si tienen cosas que corregirme díganmelo, no les aseguro corregirlo pero haré lo que pueda.

A **Lizy-chan:**

¡Hola! Yo ya cumplí con mi parte... ya sabes una constructiva y una cruel ok? Y quiero mi dibujo ;) pero yo lo elijo.


End file.
